Such roof structures particularly may have multiple roof panels that particularly should also be very stable. In such case the roof structures are also called variable roofs. With the roof structure in the use position, it forms a fixed, rigid roof in the manner of a convertible-type vehicle. In this case, the roof is closed. If the roof panel is in its out-of-service position, the roof structure is typically accommodated, for example, in a rear end area of the motor vehicle, particularly in the trunk of the motor vehicle, folded in a compact manner, or collapsed. In this case, the convertible is open.
A linkage, which may be formed, for example, in the form of two cables that are arranged next to the motor-vehicle side walls, typically displaces the roof panel(s) automatically between the out-of-service position and the use position, normally driven by a motor. The linkage consists of a plurality of individual links, i.e. levers or arms that are connected to each other in a pivot joint.
One particular difficulty is the arrangement of an interior headliner that consists, for example, of a flexible cloth sheet and/or of a textile or the like. The headliner covers the bottom of the roof panel facing the interior such that the vehicle passengers are offered an appropriate visual appearance on one hand, and so that sound and temperature insulation is also achieved on the other hand. In this regard, the arrangement of portions of the headliner have proven problematic in the area of the linkage, since the links of the linkage can execute relatively large movements.
For this purpose a support element in the form of a section 31 of a displaceable guide tongue 32 is already known from DE 102 42 440 A1 by the applicant, on which a portion of the headliner is arranged. By displacing the guide tongue 32 the portion can be displaced between the out-of-service position, in which it covers the linkage, and a working position, in which it frees the linkage.